dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Cysero
Cysero is a mad weaponsmith who runs a store in Falconreach. History Prior to the Game Nothing is known about Cysero's childhood or how he became a weaponsmith. The only confirmed fact is that he met and moved in with Warlic at some point. His failed experiments and dirty laundry got on the mage's nerves, causing them to split their tower in one straight yellow line. It is not clear about why he actually needed to move into the tower; he barely stays in one place for too long, constantly searching for ways to make more powerful items. Cysero was not in Falconreach for a very long time; instead, he left one of his malfunctioning orbs in charge of the store. The only glimpse the Hero had of him was the golden statue behind Valencia. When Xan attacked, Cysero came back to help the ruined town out. However, the Hero had blacked out, so they did not meet him. He sent a letter to them explaining that he would help make powerful weapons for them. Returning He finally settled back in Falconreach in January of 2007, nearly a year after the game first opened. Cysero then turned the Guardian Tower upside down, then into a giant fish. He mentions at a later point that he had also turned all the Guardians into 'lipless ducks'. Cysero began running his own shop himself, still keeping one orb. When the intended and idly-temporary Superstore of Savings opened, he decided to make the building his permanent store in Falconreach. Titans of Battleon Cysero, along with Zhoom and Artix, time-traveled from AdventureQuest's own time period and asked for the Hero's help with defeating an Exodus Titan. Cysero apparently made all his friends cram into his time machine (a phone booth) just to see if they would all fit, much to their chagrin. When the Titan was fallen, Cysero also mentioned that he would probably have to send the phone booth back in time, so that the Past-Cysero in his presence could do the same thing. All that time-traveling Cysero did split the two timelines even more, separating DragonFable and AdventureQuest's future events. The Reset Kordana said that prior to The Reset , which was apparently created by Dean ''Warlic, "Cysero" was a spaceship. Possibly he ''was the Starship of the captain Syz-Zero, and then became a mad weaponsmith after the Reset. During April Fools, Cysero was instead replaced by Captain Syz Zero - but he was still named "Cysero" and even had the same dialogue as the original did... It is still unknown what Cysero actually was before The Reset Personality and Traits The extent of Cysero's full power is not known; the mad weaponsmith seems capable of teleportation, morphing things, and enchanting item magically. However, his brilliance is usually obscured by his insanity. He is very random, usually rambling about strange things that make little sense to the people around him. Also, he is rather messy, as confirmed by the "Drawing the Line" quest. Cysero has a good heart and is always willing to do the right thing. He is kind and caring, offering to solve Yulgar's store management problem by giving him an orb. However, he seems to be generally ignorant of the emotions of those around him. For example, during Warlic's funeral, instead of paying his respects, he dutifully reminded his roommate that rent was due the next Thursday. Quests given *Choose Your Own Adventure Quest *Back to the Past *Critical Failure! *Cluck Cluck MOOOOO! Shops owned Capes & Wings Wings *Wings Of The Hundred Infernos Capes *Cysero's Green Cape *Red Hero's Cape *Royal Blue Cape *Gray Villan's Cape Cysero's Wedding Shop! *Cysero's Wedding Tophat *Nursey's Wedding Wreath Appearances *A visit to Cysero *Titans of Battleon *Gold Fever The Expert *Holiday Visit *You Never Asked *The Coming Storm *Amityvale Invasion *Inside the Garden *The Funeral *The Secret Revealed *Going East *The Mighty Akriloth *To have all the gold in Lore! *Ice Gems *Final Battle! *Epilogue *Mad Haberdasher *Queen of Tarts *A DragonLord's Birthday! *Collision Course *Choose Your Own Adventure Quest *Back to the Past *Blackhole Fun *Critical Failure! *Gravitivity *Mayonnaise Cubed *The Cat who Walks through Dimensions *Tortiose and the Hare, Sort of *String Thing *CyseRedux, Your Vote *Falconreach Idle! *We now return to your show! *Feast of Welcomegiving! *Cluck Cluck MOOOOO! *Eclipse *When *Full Darkness *Extreme Full Darkness, *Skweel *The Biggest Thankstaking Ever! *Good Gravy! *Elemental Foothills Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Magi